Ichirō Hatoyama
|birth_place = Tokyo City, Japan |death_date = |death_place = Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan |signature = HatoyamaI kao.png |party = Liberal Democratic Party (1955–1959) |otherparty = Rikken Seiyūkai (1915–1940) Japan Liberal Party (1945–1948) Liberal Party (1950–1953) Liberal Party–Hatoyama (1953) Liberal Party (1953) Japan Democratic Party (1954–1955) |spouse = Kaoru |children = Iichiro Yuriko Reiko Setsuko Keiko Nobuko |religion = Baptist }} was a Japanese politician and Jorden, William J. "Hatoyama Named Premier of Japan; Brief Rule Seen; Democrats' Leader Is Chosen After Pledge to Socialists of Elections in Spring", The New York Times. 10 December 1954; "Hatoyama Reaches Lifelong Goal That Twice Before Eluded Him; Premiership Denied Him First by Japan's Pre-War Militarists and Then by Allied Occupation Authorities", The New York Times. 10 December 1954. 35th Prime Minister of Japan, serving terms from 10 December 1954 through 19 March 1955,Trumbull, Robert. "Hatoyama Regime Victor as Japan Elects New House; Democratic Party Premier Due to Keep His Post – Poll Sets a Record; Hatoyama Leads in Japanese Vote", The New York Times. 28 February 1955. from then to 22 November 1955,Trumbull, Robert. "Japan's Rightists will Unite Today; Democrats and Liberals Will Merge – Present Premier Will Be Re-elected Nov. 22", The New York Times. 15 November 1955. and from then through 23 December 1956."Ishibashi Is Chosen Japanese Premier", The New York Times. 20 December 1956 Personal life Ichirō Hatoyama was, as his name indicates, the first born boy. He was born into a wealthy cosmopolitan family in Tokyo. His father Kazuo Hatoyama (1856–1911) was a Yale graduate (and Speaker of the House of Representatives) and his mother Haruko Hatoyama (1863–1938) was a famous author and the founder of Kyoritsu Women's University. His brother Hideo Hatoyama was a noted jurist. Ichirō was a Master Mason and a Protestant Christian (Baptist). He was Japan's third postwar Christian Prime Minister. ; "Tokyo Storm Center; Ichiro Hatoyama Likes Hymn-Singing", The New York Times. 18 October 1956. Iichirō Hatoyama, Ichirō's only son, made a career for himself as a civil servant in the Budget Bureau of the Finance Ministry. Iichirō retired after having achieved the rank of administrative Vice Minister. In his second career in politics, he rose to become Foreign Minister of Japan in 1976–1977."Iichiro Hatoyama; Ex-Foreign Minister, 75" (obituary), The New York Times. 20 December 1993. One of Ichirō's grandsons, Yukio Hatoyama, became prime minister in 2009 as a member of the Democratic Party of Japan. Political career Ichirō was elected to the House of Representatives as a Rikken Seiyūkai member in 1915. He was about to become prime minister in 1946, but was barred from politics for five years by Supreme Commander Allied Powers because they thought he had co-operated with the authoritarian government in the 1930s and 1940s.Crane, Burton. "Hatoyama Barred by MacArthur Order; Directive Forbidding Him to Take Diet Seat Rules Him Out as Japan's Premier", The New York Times. 4 May 1946; Crane, Burton. "Hatoyama Voices Surprise at Order; Challenges Ground Upon Which He Is Barred From Holding Office in Japan", The New York Times. 5 May 1946. He was allowed to return in 1951. As prime minister in 1955, he rebuilt diplomatic ties with the Soviet Union,Jorden, William J. "Hatoyama Takes Plea to Bulganin; Return of Some Isles Urged at Moscow Peace Parley --Treaty Reported Near Goodwill Aspect Stressed", The New York Times. 18 October 1956. and favored parole for some of the Class A war criminals who had been sentenced to life imprisonment by the Tokyo Trial.Trumbull, Robert. "Japan Urges U.S. Free War Guilty; Continued Appeals Are Based Largely on Dire Straits of Prisoners' Families", The New York Times. 21 June 1955. CIA files that were declassified in 2005 and then publicized in January 2007 by the U.S. National Archives detail a plot by ultranationalists to assassinate then prime minister Shigeru Yoshida and install a more hawkish government led by Ichirō Hatoyama in 1952. The plot was never carried out. Hatoyama family and freemasonry , Iichirō, Ichirō, and Yukio.]] Ichirō and some members of Hatoyama family are known as advocates of fraternity. During the purge against Ichirō (1946–1951), he received an English book The Totalitarian State against Man originally written in German by an Austrian freemason Richard von Coudenhove-Kalergi from a professor of Waseda University Kesazō Ichimura (1898–1950) who wanted Ichirō to translate the English book into Japanese. The English book struck a sympathetic chord in Ichirō, and he began to advocate fraternity, also known as yūai (友愛) in Japanese. On March 29, 1951, he was initiated as 1st degree of freemason, and on March 26, 1955, passed as 2nd degree mason, and raised as 3rd degree mason. , and Kunio Hatoyama.]] His grandsons are advocates of fraternity. However, when a Japanese press asked Yukio Hatoyama's office and the masonic grand lodge of Japan whether Yukio Hatoyama was a freemason, his office denied it and the grand lodge of Japan didn't answer it. At least, on his grandson Kunio Hatoyama, the brother of Yukio, on a Japanese TV program Takajin no Money on August 25, 2012, his partner Emily's Australian father was a member of freemasonry. He said so, and said he had swum in a masonic pool with her at Tokyo when he had started to going steady with her. Although he didn't say he himself was a mason or not, he insisted that he had not been invited to freemasonry, and he guessed his brother Yukio as a freemason. Yukio and Kunio became the officers of a fraternal organization named Yūai Kyōkai (or Yūai Association ) with their sister Kazuko, founded by their grandfather Ichirō who became the first president of the former organization in 1953. And also Ichirō's son Iichirō became the third president of the same former organization. The granddaughter and two grandsons of Ichiro's founded a fraternal school Hatoyama Yuai-Jyuku at Hatoyama Hall (Hatoyama kaikan) on April 2008.hatoyama-yuai-jyuku.com Honours From the corresponding article in the Japanese Wikipedia *Grand Cordon of the Order of the Chrysanthemum (1959; posthumous) See also * Hatomander References Further reading * Itoh, Mayumi (2003). [https://books.google.com/books?id=EUMgpxv6MSEC The Hatoyama Dynasty: Japanese Political Leadership through the Generations]. New York: Palgrave Macmillan. , . . * Saunavaara, Juha (28 September 2009). "Occupation Authorities, the Hatoyama Purge and the Making of Japan’s Postwar Political Order". The Asia-Pacific Journal, Vol. 39-2-09. External links * * Time cover portrait of Ichirō Hatoyama, 14 March 1955 Category:1883 births Category:1959 deaths Category:Government ministers of Japan Ichiro Category:Japan Democratic Party (1954) politicians Category:Japanese Baptists Category:Japanese Christians Category:Liberal Democratic Party (Japan) politicians Category:Liberal Party (Japan, 1945) politicians Category:Prime Ministers of Japan Category:Rikken Seiyūkai politicians Category:20th-century Japanese politicians